


翻云覆雨

by Ambulocetus



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambulocetus/pseuds/Ambulocetus
Summary: 给亲友写的抹布大小姐，第一人称，内含乳交窒息强迫之类的描写，如果这样也可以的话就请慢用！是黑云会又双叒叕被暴打之后被捉的大小姐不得已委身于其他帮派的头领的发展。可怜黑云会但是大小姐真的好大好圆好白……））
Kudos: 3





	翻云覆雨

手下的小子说捉到黑云会的副会长了，那并不是什么值得惊讶的事情。毕竟，胆敢在冲突时候伸出爪子渔利的第三者，要么是笑到最后的家伙、要么是第一个被打落的家伙，而以黑云会的实力，他们显然会是后者。

那位大小姐被带进来的时候头还高傲地昂着，然而这种从容只持续到了门彻底打开的那一瞬间。她脸上的冷淡激剧地波动了一下，然后在我面前的地毯上慢慢地半跪了下来。大小姐惯有的高高束起的发冠没有散下来，随着动作而左右摇晃着，目光恭敬——至少看上去是那样——地聚焦在了我的鞋尖上。她的两只手被麻绳捆在身后，那确实只是普通的毫无约束力的麻绳，但是肃杀的氛围赋予了它新的意义。如果她敢挣脱，那我也不介意和黑云会开战，这一点面前的人自然是清楚的。见我没有任何表示，她的手逐渐攒紧了，肩头也绷直起来，眼睛快速地扫视了一圈，头垂得更低了。

“退下吧。”

于是我喝退了周围的手下，俯下身去掐住了她的下颚，让她抬起脸来看着我的眼睛。大小姐生着一张姣好的脸，氤氲了一股适合束之高阁而不是杀戮的气质，说白了，某种意味上她还有种和帮派生活格格不入的天真与自负，缺少了为人处世应该有的圆滑老道。当然，倘若说真是那样，那也就没有留下把玩的价值了。

“不介意被我用吧，大小姐？想回到黑云会，您总也得留下些什么，这就是取舍之道呀。”

附在她的耳边压低声音说着，抬手便抽离了她头上的发簪，大小姐长的过分的头发便顺着滑落了下来，在地上迅速地铺散开来变成黑色的一汪。她的眼睛转了又转，然后半阖了双眸，像是在思考什么，又很快恢复了神采，咬着嘴唇作出一副勉强的模样，不过，隐约觉得这女人的嘴角挂着笑意。

她在榻上侧坐着，不知是不是故意，她将浴衣本就不长的下摆又向上撩了些，露出大腿上大片细腻的白花花的皮肤，胸前勉强包裹住乳峰的布料也一副要散落开的状态。她向我的方向倾倒下上身，将那对只是放在视线里就足够冲击官能的硕大凑近到快要贴上来的距离，与此一并显现的还有精致的锁骨，肩胛下方快要没进乳沟的那颗黑痣随着呼吸而上下浮动着。既然对方发出了邀请，那不去做些什么也未免太不是男人。我自认不是那种能坐怀不乱的男人，伸出手去拉下了遮挡着她胸口的布料，那对丰乳立刻从束缚中跳脱了出来，在眼前晃动着散发出让人目眩的欲情。我握住其中一只，过于柔软的乳房立刻随着动作而陷出了指痕的形状，用指缝夹住乳尖上下磨蹭着，大小姐也配合地发出娇声，将另一只也送到我的手中，于是干脆一手拿捏着一个，粗野地让柔软因为手的揉捏而变化出淫猥的形状来。她的皮肤相当白，以至于胸前的肌肤都在灯光的照射下泛出光泽，嫩滑到不像是做过强化手术的样子，轻易便留下了指印的红痕。大小姐的眉头蹙着，显然并不是十分舒适，不过谁又会那么体贴地去照顾本来就是俘虏的床伴的感受呢？甚至得寸进尺地来回地拨弄着她的乳峰，拍打着让它们像水波那样颤动，用指尖掐住乳头刺激起来，直到那两颗被蹂躏得红肿充血地挺立起来。

又干脆解开了自己的皮带，把性器抵在了那两团软肉中间，稍稍用力物事便沉进了女人深邃的乳沟当中，从两侧传来有些微凉的挤压感，胸乳只是单纯地在重力的作用下磨蹭，因为像是浸泡在温热的水当中一样舒适自在的感觉而满足地深吸了一口气。但仅仅是这样是不够的，我揪住大小姐因为过长而覆盖在被褥上的头发，轻微地扯动。她意会般地眯起眼睛，压下脸、吐出舌头舔舐起肉柱的顶端，舌尖来回地绕着小孔打转，颇有些挑逗的意思。不过这压根就不是她的主场，毫不配合地直接使力握住了靠近发根部位的头发拖拽着，看她由于吃痛而呜咽着想抬起身子的样子，又一把按住了她的后脑将她压向了本应该侍奉的物事。于是她闷哼着把头垂得更低，彻底含住了那东西吸吮起来，脸颊被撑得微微鼓起，夹杂着不甘和愤恨的黑眼睛里也积蓄起朦胧的泪珠。同时被女人的口腔和胸部包裹，两种不同的热度带来的是异样的刺激，对方的口活相当不错，能感觉到舌面沿着物事上的青筋细细地舔舐了过去，忍不住扣着她的脑袋挺腰顶弄起来，大抵是顶到了喉咙口，大量的津液顺着她的嘴角溢出，把胸口都弄得湿滑了。大小姐的眼睛上翻、有些扭曲地瞪着我的脸，面颊因缺氧而涨的绯红，却不得不迫于淫威而继续保持着口交的动作，没有哪处不散发着能够勾起人隐秘施虐欲的异样魅力。

这动作维持了好一会，我不打算就这样交代在她的嘴里，很快便拔了出来。毕竟在真正进到她的身子里之前的玩法都算不上什么。大小姐长出了一口气那样地软倒在床上，平复着呼吸却又不忘了转过身用最坦然的姿势仰躺着。抽去腰带，她的衣衫彻底散了开来，本身那种松垮的构造就让人怀疑比起蔽体那是不是其实是用来被人脱去的，过于丰满的乳房甚至让我不必动手就撑开了衣襟，以至于一路把身前全部暴露了出来。未干的水迹从乳沟中间漫到腹部，我用手把它们在她的身子上抹开，手掌绕到她的身后揉捏起同样挺翘的臀瓣，女人的身体香软得过分，随便的掌掴就在她的大腿和后腰上留下了掌印，股沟里已经盈着滑腻的体液。除却圆形云纹的刺青，她的身上只剩下半挂着的衣物和被把玩后的红痕。大小姐别着眼睛，像是吃了教训一样地乖巧地在床铺当中躺下，对着我的方向微微打开了大腿，把私密的地方若有若无地展示在人前。用手指去试探，含着蜜液的甬道相当松软，以至于不需要太多的扩张就可以插入进去。她收敛了不忿，软下声音来小声吞咽了嘴边的液体。

那场景是用文字没法描写的美艳。我恨不得马上要了她，于是在她的两腿之间跪下，手套弄了几下物事之后便靠贴上去。女人的身子十分熟练地吞入了顶进来的肉刃，她歪着脑袋，眯起眼睛低哑地一深一浅地喘息起来，状似配合地抬起腰部，将两只膝盖朝着两侧分开，毫无遮掩地把私处曝露在我的视线当中。她好像很习惯于用身体当做筹码，虽说绝大多数后巷的女人都应该早就有了那种觉悟。她的眼睛闪动了一下，在我完全插入的时候发出一声高亢的呻吟，熏红的脸颊，媚眼如丝地望了过来，然后将一条腿架上了我的肩膀，逼仄的蜜穴紧紧地纠缠着。某种意味上来说她把身上的每一寸都利用得足够好，以至于看到的一瞬间绝大多数的人的血液都会直冲下身。或许只有女人才能看透女人，不过床笫之间为什么还要考虑那些无谓的东西，就算存在着陷阱，用绝对的实力去压垮也就好了。我俯下身去看着她荡漾的乳波和盈盈一握的细腰，汗液让她的长发黏在肩头和后背，顺着精瘦结实的小腹汇聚在凹陷的形状好看的肚脐里面。有种韵味，但我很明显说不出那是个什么玩意儿，于是顺着她的动作前后摇动着腰部顶弄着，她的里面一股一股地涌出湿滑的液体来，沾湿了私处细密的黑色毛发。

就在彼此都似乎沉溺在快感中而喘息未定的时候，她的胳臂一直在身后窸窸窣窣地磨蹭，随即隐约地传来了麻绳被崩断的闷响，然后女人突兀地撑起身体、从袖口里面摸出来一把别在内侧不知道哪里的短刃往我的胸口刺来，算计虽然不错，只不过挣脱接上反击的意图和动作都太过明显，反手扣住她的手腕往身后别住，小刀被打飞出去，落在了有些远的地上、发出“叮”的一声——她果然是在衣服里藏了东西。

大小姐的表情彻底变了，有些含混地高声咒骂起来，然后句尾被掐断在了喉咙里面。我用右手扼住她鼓动着的细白脖颈，像是要把这只黑鹤的颈项折断那样用上了能粉碎普通人骨头的力气。当然，这个女人的命和身子都还硬着呢，不可能轻易死在这点小动作下的。低哑的骨骼的咔咔声在手掌下响起来，她从眉毛到五官都快拧成了一团，生理性的泪水决堤一样地从眼角那里滴落，胸口和鼻尖都急促地耸动着，大抵是在攫取仅有的呼气的机会。她的两只手紧紧捉着我的手腕，指甲无助地抓挠着留下剜蹭的刮痕直到指尖都溢出血丝，细白的脚溺水般地胡乱踢蹬起来，但踩在身上除了显得可笑和徒增些可悲的情趣以外没有任何意义。

只不过再多掐一会，看着女人的脸逐渐因为缺氧而泛出惨败的颜色，呼吸粗重起来，手脚失却了力气，吃着我的花径却愈发夹紧了，据说人类在快要死去的时候会存在留下后代的本能，看起来大小姐也不过是个普通女人罢了。抚摸过她肩头的黑墨刺青，探到腿根处抓紧她的大腿，让自己和她的结合更加紧密，然后便肆意地在她不可能拒绝的情况下抽插起来。每次顶弄到内侧的时候女人的身子都小幅度地弹动着想要蜷缩，眼神摇晃着变得呆滞。在不知道弄了多久之后，下身传来的猝然的紧窒感和深处涌出的温热的蜜液无疑都说明了一件事情，她在这种情况下还是高潮了，于是我借机压向了她的腹腔深处，然后在那里射了出来。而承接了我的种汁之后，大小姐的身体剧烈地颤抖了一阵之后便安分了下去。从她泥泞的私处退了出来，女人的脸上已经满是泪水和唾液混合的脏污，眼神发直，显然是晕了过去。

松开手、盯着她脖颈上已经泛出青紫的一圈痕迹，将这个女人丢在已经是一团乱麻的被褥中，起身喊下人来处理残局——当然也要给大小姐好好包扎一番才行。


End file.
